There is a continuing interest in the preparation of synthetic fragrance and flavor components and their use in consumer products. One strategy to prepare such compounds is to apply a known synthetic chemical reaction to readily available substrates. The Claisen Rearrangement is a reaction known to one skilled in the art of organic synthesis. When an allylic alcohol is converted to the vinyl ether and treated with acid and heat, the vinyl ether rearranges to a 4-alkenal. There are several Claisen products known for their use in the flavor and fragrance industry (Nowicki, Molecules 2000, 1033-1050). A similar rearrangement is the Johnson Rearrangement, also known to one skilled in the art, whereby an allylic alcohol is converted to a 4-alkenoic ester.
There remains a need and demand for unique fragrance and flavor compounds. There is also a need for fragrance and flavor compositions with pleasing and consumer preferred odor and taste profiles for use in multiple consumer products.